My Little Boyfriend
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Sequel dari ff dengan judul 'Play With Kris Gege'


**Disclaimer : Semua cara bukan punya author, author cuma minjam nama aja buat dipajang(?).**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Humor, Romance dan sedikit Smut**

**Pair : TaoRis.**

**Warning : OOC, BL as YAOI, SMUT SCENE, GaJe, Alur Kacau, Typho, and Don't Like Don't READ.**

**Summary : Sequel dari fic 'Play With Kris Gege'.**

**Wu Yi Fan / Jung Yi fan = 18 Tahun**

**Huang Zi Tao = 8 Tahun**

**Jung Yunho = 38 Tahun**

**Kim Jaejoong / Jung Jaejoong = 39 Tahun**

**Tan Hankyung / Huang Hankyung = 37 Tahun**

**Kim Heechul / Huang Heechul = 36 Tahun **

**AN: Entah kenapa malah kepikiran bikin sequelnya. Padahal tadinya lagi ngetik lanjutan Brother Love mumpung libur tapi besok dah masuk kerja lagi (-_-"") Silahkan dinikmati aja deh ehehehe#Plak **

**Dan aq ucapin**

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FA IDZIN Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin Chingudeul *hug* Mianhae kalau ada salah kata yah **

**Cerita yang bakal diupdate selanjutnya Evil Town**

**My Little Boyfriend**

**Chap One**

Suasana dikediaman keluarga Jung begitu tegang dan mencengkam, tepatnya diruang keluarga Jung yang tengah diisi oleh empat insan manusia. Jung Yunho sang kepala keluarga tengah duduk diam sambil meneliti layar Samsung Galaxy Tabnya, namun terkadang tatapan matanya tertuju pada Jaejoong 'istrinya' dan Kris anak semata wayangnya. Juga terkadang melirik Tao yang tengah memasang wajah bingung dan kadang berpose _cute_, membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya. Dan tentu saja Kris dan Tao memakai baju tidak tengah naked setelah habis melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tengah berdiri dihadapan Kris yang tengah duduk terdiam sambil menatap kearah bawah, seolah-olah lantai lebih menarik dilihat dibanding wajah _ummanya_. Tatapan mata Jaejoong begitu tajam pada Kris, Kris bahkan bisa merasakan aura hitam _ummanya_ tengah berada disekelilingnya. Kris hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar dia diberi umur panjang setelah apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Yap, Kris sebenarnya tengah dalam keadaan berantakan habis diberi hukuman oleh sang _umma_ Jung Jaejoong. Wajahnya terlihat ada sedikit luka memar bekas tepukan berlebihan atau mungkin bisa dibilang tamparan oleh tangan halus nan putih milik sang umma, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit seperti habis bergulat karena _ummanya_ juga.

Jika saja _appa_ Kris Jung Yunho tidak datang tepat pada saat Jaejoong tengah akan melempar sebuah kursi pada Kris, mungkin Kris kini tengah dirawat intensif dirumah sakit. Butuh 15 menit bagi Yunho untuk menenangkan Boojaenya itu agar tenang dan tidak menghajar Kris lagi. Bukan hanya Yunho juga, tapi juga karena Tao yang memasang wajah memelas pada Jaejoong karena kasihan melihat Kris gegenya dipukuli oleh Jaejoong.

"Jadi...," Jaejoong akhirnya memecah keheningan yang mencekam diruangan tersebut. Dua pasang mata yaitu Tao dan Yunho menatap pada Jaejoong yang tengah memandang Kris. Kris masih tetap tidak mau memandang wajah sang _umma_ yang dia yakin pasti sangat mengerikan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Dragon?." Tanya Jaejoong dengan memanggil Kris dengan sebutan yang jika Jaejoong memang benar-benar sangat marah pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Kris menelan ludahnya mendengar panggilan sang _umma_ yang menyebutnya Dragon. Kris tahu jika sang _umma_ marah besar pada dirinya.

Kris tidak berbicara, masih sangat takut bahkan hanya untuk menatap sang _umma_. Apalagi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, lidahnya begitu sangat kelu untuk berbicara.

"Kau mau bicara apa tidak hah?." Bentak Jaejoong yang membuat Kris terlonjak kaget dan makin takut pada _ummanya_. Oh... Kris benar-benar merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang antara harus bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya atau tetap bungkam? Pilihan yang sangat sulit didalam benak Kris.

"Aigoo, kau benar-benar membuat umma malu sekali. Bagaimana jika Chullie tahu hal ini hah? Kau benar-benar setega itu mau merebut kesucian Tao?," Jaejoong mengelus dadanya sabar dan juga menahan emosi yang makin meluap dikepalanya. Namun Kris masih tetap bungkam.

"DRAGON BICARA ATAU UMMA USIR!." Jaejoong berteriak cukup keras karena kehabisan kesabaran dengan sikap Kris. Kris akhirnya menerjang sang _umma_ dan berlutut sambil memegang salah satu kaki jenjang Jaejoong.

"_Umma mianhae_... aku tidak sengaja _umma_, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal 'itu' pada Tao _umma_. _Mianhae umma_~." Bohong Kris yang sebenarnya readers juga tahu dia sengaja kan? Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya melihat anaknya yang biasa sangat cool dan dingin itu merengak pada Jaejoong. Tao melihat Kris dan Jaejoong seolah-olah dia melihat salah satu film atau mungkin mendengar cerita yang sering dia dengar ketika akan tidur. Cerita yang bercerita tentang seorang anak yang durhaka pada _ummanya_ dan meminta ampunan, membuat Tao antusias melihat mereka berdua.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya melihat sisi lain dari Kris. Dalam hatinya sih, Jaejoong tidak tega menyiksa anak yang sangat dia sayangi ini tapi... Kris memang harus diberi pelajaran dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Tao. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatap Kris dibawahnya yang masih merengek-rengek dikakinya.

"_Mwo_? Tidak bermaksud tapi hampir masuk ketahap puncak? Kau bilang itu ketidak sengajaan hah?," Kris mulai berkeringat dingin dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Hoh... Tak tahu kah kau bahwa kau sama seperti _appamu_ yang mesum itu," Jaejoong menunjuk pada Yunho yang cemberut karena mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

'**Cih, dibandingkan denganku kau lebih mesum Boojae. Tiap malam kau selalu menggodaku untuk kusentuh.'** Batin Yunho.

"_Umma_ tahu kau sengaja melakukannya pada Tao karena tak bisa menahan hormonmu. Sama seperti _appamu_ yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya melihat _umma_ yang bahkan hanya berpose sedikit _sexy_ dan sensual," Yunho dan Kris sweatdropped mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat percaya diri itu.

'**Awas kau Boojae. Malam ini, kau tidak akan kusentuh.'** Batin Yunho.

'**Dibanding dengan **_**appa**_**, entah kenapa aku mirip denganmu **_**umma**_**.' **Batin Kris miris.

"Jadi katakan pada _umma_ dengan jujur. Apa alasanmu menyentuh Tao?."

Kris menghela napasnya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki sang _umma_ dan berdiri dihadapan sang _umma_. Kris menatap wajah Jaejoong penuh keberanian walau sedikit-sedikit melempar pandangan kearah lain karena takut.

'_**Aigoo**_**~ kenapa dilepas Krissuu? **_**Umma**_** kan senang sekali saat kau manja seperti itu.'** Batin Jaejoong kecewa namun bisa dia sembunyikan dengan sangat baik kekecewaannya itu.

Kris akhirnya berani menatap sang _umma_ langsung pada matanya.

"I-itu ka-karena a-aku." Kris berkata dengan nada gugup.

"Karenaaaaa?." Jaejoong tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Kris selanjutnya.

"AkusangatmenyukaiTao." Ucap Kris cepat, membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya.

"_Mwo_? Jangan bicara cepat."

"Aku-Menyukai-Tao." Kata Kris dengan sangat pelan dan dalam mengucapkan masing-masing kata tersebut.

**BRUSSHHH**

Yunho yang tengah meminum kopi dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Kris menyemburkan kopi yang ada dalam mulutnya saking kaget dengan ucapan Kris. Sedangkan Jaejoong dengan segera menjitak kepala Kris.

**BLETAK**

"Ouch... _appo_ _umma_~." Rintih Kris sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_YA_! Apa kau pedophil HAH? Bagaimana bisa kau? _Aish_... _umma_ rasanya mau meledak." Ucap Jaejoong frustasi sambil mengelus dadanya, menenangkan rasa amarahnya yang mulai datang kembali.

"Cinta tidak mengenal umur _umma_." Protes Kris tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi jika itu antara kau dan Tao, itu namanya kejahatan Jung Yi Fan."

"_Mwo_? Kau sendiri juga sangat jahat _umma_."

**BLETAK**

Jaejoong kembali menjitak kepala Kris yang menghina dirinya. Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan Galaxy Tabnya itu. Tao yang mulai kasihan pada Kris, mulai mendekati Kris dan memeluk Kris dari samping. Kris dan Jaejoong kaget dengan apa yang Tao lakukan.

"Jae _ahjumma_, jangan pukuli Kris-_ge_ lagi kasihan." Kata Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong mulai meleleh melihat Tao dan pandangannya menjadi lembut.

"Tapi... Kris-_ge_ harus _ahjumma_ hukum karena sudah mau berbuat jahat pada Tao."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_... Kris-_ge_ jangan dihukum Jae _ahjumma_. Kris-ge tidak melakukan hal yang jahat pada Tao." Pinta Tao sambil memasang wajah memelasnya. Kris terenyuh dengan ucapan Tao, membuatnya makin jatuh cinta pada namja kecil yang masih memeluk dirinya ini. Kris memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya pada Jaejoong.

'_**Baby**_** Tao, jika kau sudah besar dan mengerti apa yang Kris lakukan padamu kau pasti akan langsung menghajar Kris**.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Tao melindungi Kris-_ge_? Kris-_ge_ kan sudah melakukan hal yang jahat sama Tao tadi." Jelas Jaejoong sehalus mungkin.

"_Ani ani ani_, Kris-_ge_ baik pada Tao. Kris-_ge_ tidak jahat Jae _ahjumma_. Bahkan Tao diajarkan permainan yang mengasyikan oleh Kris-_ge_." Tao berkata dengan nada antusias, berbeda dengan Kris yang berkeringat dingin. Takut-takut Tao mempraktekan permainannya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Per-Ma-I-Nan?." Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerinyitkan alisnya bingung dengan maksud Tao. Namun dalam sekejap Jaejoong mengerti maksud perkataan Tao. '**Jadi... dia mengatakan melakukan 'itu' sama halnya dengan sebuah permainan kah? Dasar otak mesum'** Batin Jaejoong sambil menatap Kris garang. Kris menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan mengerikan sang _umma_.

"_Ne_, Jae _ahjumma_ sangat mengasyikan loh," Tao berkata riang, tidak mengerti keadaan Jaejoong dan Kris yang kembali tegang karena ucapannya. "Namanya permainan sentuh dan menang Jae ahjumma. Kita mainnya tidak pake baju terus nanti *piip* *piip*." Tao terus berceloteh dengan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Kris sebelumnya. Membuat emosi Jaejoong makin meluap karena Kris telah mengotori pikiran Tao. Kris hanya bisa pasrah menunggu hukuman dari apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Tao.

"Kau... anak kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan 'itu' sama halnya dengan bermain? _Umma_ benar-benar akan menghukummu." Desis Jaejoong yang membuat Kris menangis meraung-raung dalam hati dan beroda agar dia masih bisa hidup sesudah mendapat hukuman sang _umma_ nanti.

'Ah... aku ingin bermain lagi.' Batin Tao antusias.

Jaejoong masih menatap tajam Kris dan memaki dirinya dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh telinga Tao. Kris hanya bisa pasrah menerima cacian dan makian sang _umma_ dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana-mana. Tanpa tahu dengan apa yang Tao akan lakukan selanjutnya.

Tao terlihat melepas pelukannya pada Kris dan menarik-narik baju Kris. Seolah memberi tahu bahwa Tao ingin mengatakan atau menginginkan sesuatu dari Kris. Kris yang sadar dari lamunannya berkat bajunya yang ditarik terus menerus oleh Tao akhirnya menatap namja manis tersebut. Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah agar Kris mendekat padanya.

Mengerti akan isyarat Tao yang terlihat begitu antusias dan sungguh menggemaskan dimata Kris, Kris kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Tao. Kris tidak memperdulikan ocehan _ummanya_ sekarang yang malah makin tersulut emosinya. Dan detik berikutnya suasana menjadi hening begitu saja.

Kris yang mendekat pada Tao, tiba-tiba Tao memeluk leher Kris dan menariknya. Membuat bibir keduanya menempel dan bukan hanya itu saja, Tao juga melumat bibir Kris bagai melumat sebuah permen atau ice cream. Hal itu kontan membuat Kris membeku, Jaejoong shock dan Yunho menatap adagan itu dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan kedua mata yang melotot.

"Ta-Tao _baby_ apa yang? _Aigoo_... kepalaku." Dan setelahnya Jaejoong pingsan.

"BOOJAE!." Histeris Yunho melihat sang istri tercinta pingsan.

Kris dan Tao tidak memperdulikan Jae yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan itu, mereka masih tetap saling berciuman. Kris maupun Tao menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa tahu ada dua orang yang masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Taooo~ _umma_ dan _appa_ pu-"

Heechul yang baru saja pulang bersama dengan Hankyung kerumah Yunho membeku melihat adegan didepannya. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung yang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Heechul tiba-tiba limbung dan kemudian juga pingsan, sama seperti Jaejoong.

"CHULLIE _YEOBO_!." Histeris Hankyung melihat Heechul pingsan disampingnya.

**TBC**

**Thanks To : diitactorlove, Jaylyn Rui, fanTAOstic, Icyng, Guest, Raichi-Chan, taemeanho, LiuGe'Fanboy, Raven, merryistanti, Ry-san, Dongdonghae, sari2min, mayahahaha, rizkyeonhae, , CatchClaCa, TikaClouds2124, ahSanHyun, Eternal Clouds, Henry Park, baboNamja, Choi Hyerin, NaHaZa.**

**Gomawo review dan juga udah ngasih tahu ada yang salah dalam pengetikannya *deep bow* soal pertanyaan Ry-san aq cuman bisa jawab gak tahu tentang itu yang penting yang melintas diotak mesum aq langsung aja aq ketik wkwk#ditampol**

**Gak apa-apa Ry-san aq gak tersinggung kok. Aq ngehargain review Ry-san yang udah ngasih tahu beberapa kesalahan di ff aq :3 *hug***

**Review Please *bbuing bbuing bareng Tao***


End file.
